


When the School Bell Rings.

by TOMATO_NINJA



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Abuse, Drug Abuse, F/F, Implied Relationship, M/M, Multi, Neglect, Other, Poverty, Self Harm, Self-Harm, Sensitive subjects, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, dont be fooled, dont like dont read, horrible uncle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TOMATO_NINJA/pseuds/TOMATO_NINJA
Summary: Lloyd just comes out of the boarding school for the troubled youth to Ninjago Monastery High where he meets a group of some of the nicest group of friends he has ever had the pleasure of meeting on his first day.How about we shed some light into their home life? After the school bell rings.(THIS IS NOT FOR YOUNG AUDIENCES OR WEAK HEARTED PEOPLE! ESPECIALLY AT THE END! WARNINGS WILL BE THERE. DONT TEST ME. THIS IS YOUR FIRST WARNING. I CAN BE REALLY SICK)enjoy.
Relationships: Cole/Zane (Ninjago), Kai/Jay Walker, Nya/P.I.X.A.L. (Ninjago)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 32





	When the School Bell Rings.

**Author's Note:**

> This is your third warning. This story if not for the light of heart. I am not going to be getting hate for this for your negligence. 
> 
> I will not promise anything. But if you wish. I can make a squeal of this, and maybe a series. But I will not promise anything.

The first bell rings and students pile into the building. Ninjago Monastery High was a typical school. 8 hour days of long boring classes. The groups and clicks of losers, average, and popular. Judgemental environment. Unhealthy amount of pressure of growing up, and homework. 

But there's off campus lunch. So...that's cool.

As the students take are seated in their respective classroom, the teacher takes the initiative of role call.

"James."

"Here."

"Talia."

"Here."

"Markus."

"Here."

"Lee."

"Present."

"Jay."

"Oh, here!"

"Damien."

"That's me."

"Zane."

"Present, Miss."

"Kendra."

"Here."

"Cole."

"Here..."

"Nya."

"Here."

"Kai."

"...."

"Kai."

"....zzz...."

"Kai Blacksmith."

"Zzzz..."

"KAI BLACKSMITH."

"I Wasn't Sleeping!"Kai said waking up,"I mean...Here?"

"This is the 4th time this week Mr.BlackSmith. One more slip up and it's detention for you."Miss Carter said with an annoyed tone.

"...yes Miss..."

"Jeremy."

"Here."

"Tristan."

"Here."

"And Jordan."

"Here."

Miss Carter sighed and stood up and went to the front of the classroom,"So. Today class. We are having a new and very special student joining our class today. And I hope that you all will be very kind to him. He is a bit on the younger side."She said then opened the door.

A kid in a green hoodie entered the classroom with an awkward expression on his face from clear discomfort from being brought in the front of the class 

"This is Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon. And he is the son of the principal. Wu Garmadon."She said.

"Actually nephew. It's not really worth mentioning."Lloyd said looking around the classroom. In the second row there was a really tall kid in the middle, with a thin trim frame, and white...everything. From clothes to shoes, to teeth, hair...he stuck out like a sore thumb. But he made it work...somehow. He waved a bit at him.

Another kid that caught his eye was almost the complete opposite. Well....in hygiene anyway. He had a wrinkled blue shirt. Dusty skin with hints of freckles. Untamed hair. Holes in his shoes, and torn black pants. But he looked so happy, really big smile and chill attitude.

Snoring from the corner of the classroom turned his attention to the side. It was a kid with really spiky hair that looked like it took him hours to do. A nice red leather jacket with a black shirt with some type of symbols on it. Clean Van's. Obviously not new, but well kept. And drool running down his cheek and hand that kept his head up.

Snapping from the seat next to the boy with spiky hair, brought lloyds his focus to this girl with a messy ponytail. She looked to be about his age. She also war a leather jacket, but hers was black. A striped shirt and torn Jeans. She had a beauty mark that complemented her face quite well. She woke up the boy who was snoring and just rolled her eyes annoyed. This seemed to be a common practice.

Next it was music that was coming out of someone's headphones that took his attention to this large brooding kid in a black hoodie tapping his knee to the beat. His wardrobe consists of an old navy blue band tee shirt, ripped stylish jeans, and a black hoodie. And of course, an awesome pair of orange and black headphones. He had a big strong built, and height that seemed to reach the first boy he noticed.

Lloyd skimmed the classroom nonchalantly, missing the question asked by the teacher.

"Mr. Montgomery Garmadon."

"Hmmm, Yes?"lloyd said snapping out of his trance.

"I said may you take a seat."Ms. Carter said with a slight tone of annoyance in her voice.

"Right. Sorry."Lloyd said and took the free seat that was next to the Tall kid in the middle.

"Good. Now we may start class. I need you all to go over yesterday's lesson on the computer. No you may not work together. And I want it silent in this classroom, understand."Ms.Carter said,"Except you Lloyd. Zane. I need you to go over yesterday's notes with Lloyd so he is caught up."

"Yes Ms. Carter."Zane said pulling out a neat white binder from his white bag. If you haven't seen a pattern already. He likes the shade white. And icey blue. Which his watch was the color of. 

Lloyd sighed reaching into his backpack to get out a few pieces of paper and a pencil.

"Hello. I am Zane Julien. It is a pleasure to meet you."Zane said holding out his hand to lloyd.

Lloyd looked at Zane weird before taking his hand shaking it,"Lloyd..and I kinda figured. No need to be formal."

There was a chuckle from behind him. It was the boy in the blue shirt.

"Telling Zane not to be formal! That's funny, it's like telling Kai to stay awake for a full period!"The blue shirt boy said covering his mouth.

"Hey! I did stay up the whole day yesterday."Kai said with a pout rubbing his eyes.

"Yesterday during class or yesterday night?"said the kid in the black hoodie.

"Oh shut it Cole."Kai said throwing a piece of wadded paper at what was presumably Cole.

"Stop it Kai. You don't want to send us all in detention...Again."The girl in the ponytail said.

"Awe, come on Nya, lighten up a little."the kid in the blue shirt said,"He's not that stupid."

"Says you Jay."Kai said before yawning again.

"Tell that to my Honor Roll certificate bub."Jay said sticking his tongue out.

Lloyd had confusion all over his face. He looked over at Zane who seemed to be annoyed and amused at the actions around him,"Don't mind them. They have this exact conversation every time. Now notes."Zane turned to a certain page,"You really don't need to know a lot about this class. I still do not understand it. It's called Teen Leadership. It has nothing to do about leadership, which confuses me of why have the class in the first place... So basically what our teacher has assigned us to do is to copy a few basic facts about in this encyclopedia. Most of them are famous quotes and defining facts about people. Such as Viola Davis being one of the first African American actors to win an Academy Award, an Emmy Award, and two Tony Awards. So I would suggest just writing down what I have in my notes."

Lloyd had to have a moment process what Zane just said before putting the puzzle pieces together,"Oh, alright....thanks."

"Not an issue. Just doing what I can to help."Zane said passing the short stack of neatly written notes.

"No fair. You never let us copy your notes!"Jay said with a pout.

"What happened to your honor roll certificates. Mr.I Know More Than You, But Except Zane Because He Is Weirdly Smart And Doesn't Need To Be In School But Why Is He In School No One Knows."Kai said in a mocking tone.

"Okay that one...was just weird. Anyway, I'm practically genius level smart. I can hot wire a car from the 1970s and get it running like a 2022 Porsche in 4 hours flat. But remembering stupid unimportant facts about Davis Viola whatever, is really not my strong suit."Jay said leaning back on his chair.

"It's Viola Davis, and she is quite frankly an important face of Hollywood History."Zane said In a polite but passive tone.

"So? One day, I'm going to be apart of that history. Oh, or maybe scientific history! Or activist history! Oh! Or maybe..."Jay ranted about the many possibilities of his future in the world.

"Or maybe apart of the lunch line in the cafeteria."Cole commented while sketching on a piece of line paper. Some ninja or something.

"Oh! Or maybe the janitor!"Kai said in response. Rubbing his eyes tiredly and yawning.

"Would you guys shut it. Really getting on my nerves here. And probably anyone else with the sense of mind to be quiet in this classroom."Nya said to the others.

"He. They dont mind."Jay said sitting up right,"I mean look at Lloyd over here. Right kid? You good?"

"Uhhh well-"lloyd started.

"See. He's fine."

Cole rolled his eyes typing down his answer for number 14,"You guys do know that this assignment is going against our grades right? It's only 30 questions this time."

"And if any of you wish to remain in the honor roll I would make sure you finish this before class ends. And try to keep awake before it ends Kai."Said Ms.Carter getting really annoyed.

Kai just rolled his eyes. He was always dead tired.

Lloyd sighed and went back to his work.

Zane looked over at Lloyd,"Come by our table at lunch. It would be a great start in friendship if you are willing to do so."

Lloyd looked at Zane for a bit,"...uhhh...I'll think about it...I dont know if you really want a guy like me to be your friend."

Zane smiled softly and opened his computer,"I thought the same thing about these people...and myself. However, the choice is yours. And you may do as you please."

"Zane. No talking."Ms.Carter said.

"Sorry Miss. It will not happen again."

Lloyd blew from his nose and smiled. Maybe.

The lunch bell rings.

"So, this trick goes like this. You put a quarter from your forehead, and roll it down your nose. If it rolls down your nose. Then I will actually fix my hair for once."Jay said with a smirk on his face to the expecting Zane.

Zane took a drink of his water raising a brow,"That is very unlikely either way."

"Come on. At least do it for fun."Jay wined, carefully holding the quarter in his hand. 

Lloyd walked out of the school building seeing the group of friends sitting at one of the many picnic tables out in the courtyard. He nervously walked over holding his lunch,"...this is so stupid..."

"Yeah. Just do it for fun Zane. What's the worst that can happen?"Cole said nonchalantly to the blonde taking a bite from his second hamburger. Knowing in full intention of what Jay had in store for the unsuspecting boy.

"If it's so special then why don't you do it jay?"Nya said with a smirk mixing her straw in her tea.

Jay suddenly got all defensive,"Hey, I didn't ask you to start barging in on my game here for Zane. So google Pixel Borge or something."

Nya blushed violently,"Shut up. I'm just saying-"

"Who's googling who?"Kai said shooting up with a few french fries stuck to his face.

Jay rolled his eyes,"As I was saying."

"Oh look! It's Lloyd! Come join us!"Zane said waving his hand over to Lloyd.

Lloyd blushed slightly in embarrassment,"Yeah sure...."Lloyd said going to sit by the girl with the ponytail.

"So....where you from kid?"Cole said taking off his hood.

"Oh...I just uhh... got out of the darklys boarding school."Lloyd said rubbing his head.

"Isn't that like the school for bad boys? Or something."Nya said raising a brow.

"I had a lot of issues when I was a kid. Better now. Dont worry."Lloyd said feeling heat rise to his face,''it's not something I'm proud of...."

Cole looked at Lloyd sadly,"That's alright. We all know how that feels like. Right everybody?"

"Here here!"Jay said raising his juice box. But everting his eyes slightly.

Nya nodded shaking awake her brother,"Yep."

"What?"Kai said tiredly.

"...indeed."Zane said taking a drink of his water. 

"It's okay kid. No shame, no game. Keeps you humble."Cole said taking off his headphones,"Anyway. You guys want to hear what I've been working on?"

Kai rubbed his eyes,"Sure. Let me get a coffee first."he said getting up.

"Sure."Cole said gliding through his large selection of music.

Jay leaned over to Lloyd who was picking at his food,"So...you like Fritz Donnegan too hmmm."

The whole table groaned.

Lloyd leaned back a bit and looked down at the shirt he was wearing, which was a faded Fritz Donnegan tee from last year,"....uhhh...yeah?"

"Please dont....please dont...."Cole whispered putting head on the table.

"Not this again..."Nya said placing her face in her hands.

Zane gave a long and deep sigh,"This will happen once again..."

Jay immediately beamed,"YES! I have read all 221 issues! Even the less than popular Youth Donnagon series that only lasted for two years because it didn't reach the popularity of the original. AND watched all the movies and shows! And I believe we both can agree that the show was trash after the 3rd season. You get me?"

"Well I-"

"Either way, I have been theorizing on the many out comes on the final 3 movies that are to come in the years, based off the comics. But after some of the latest news, I'm starting to think they are going to base it off the video game that came out 2 years ago. But I thought like why do that? You have a whole decade worth media coverage to last you years to come. But then I thought, hmmm maybe they want more media or to reach out to a younger audience. But I mean, why do that? The comics are only a decade old, and the video games and media coverage are enough to attract a younger audience all together. I dont know, to me it's stupid."Jay ranted on.

"Well maybe-"Lloyd tried to cut it. Zane shook his head.

" Anyway, I really really really hope that this movie coming out next month isn't as much as a flop as the one based off the show from 2012. Literally. The show was better than that train wreck they let into Hollywood. Anyway, how much have you watched? Did you play video games? If so what did you think about the ending? Did it surprise you? It kinda felt underwhelming to me...I heard they might make a reboot of it next year? I don't know. Anyway. Who's your favorite side character? Because obviously Fritz just has to be the favorite."Jay said looking at Lloyd for commentary.

"Okay, first-I did not know there was that much comics...or a squeal comics. I heard about the movie for a month. And I read to issue #45. Haven't got to the game yet. Been waiting for a chance to buy it, but haven't gotten to it yet....I honestly just read it lightly..."Lloyd said while awkwardly tapping the table.

"HOW IS YOUR LIFE NOT TOTALLY OBSESSED WITH THE BRILLIANT MASTERPIECE OF THE GALACTIC SPACE HERO OF FRITZ DONNEGAN! HERO OF SPACE AND BEYOND!"Jay said and stood on the table.

Cole pulled his food closer to himself,"Jay get down. You're scaring the kid."

"I fear he has past the point of no return friend Cole."Zane said looking up at Jay.

"FEAR?! FEAR IS NOT A WORD WHERE I COME FROM!"

Lloyd looked up in awe...and a little fear,"...what...."

Nya sipped her soda,"You dug your grave. Now you have to lie in it kid."

"Well I guess Jay won't be needed the coffee,"Kai said as he came back looking up at Jay,"Who made the fanboy to break out of reality again."He said while placing his coffee in front of his seat before passing out different selective cups of coffee to the others, but handed jay's to Lloyd instead.

"Thank you."Zane said taking a drink of his Iced Peppermint Green tea with honey.

"It was the kid."Cole said sipping his black coffee, enjoying the bitter taste.

"Not the best day to wear that shirt."Nya said pointing to Lloyd's Tee, mixing her straw in her ice caramel chocolate macchiato.

Kai laughed a bit before sitting down listening to Jay go on and on about Fritz Donnegan while chugging his Hot cafe chocolate cappuccino with an extra 6 shots shots to get him through the rest of the day.

Lloyd raised his hands in defense,"I didn't know! And thank you."he said looking at the drink.

"It's the one with the least caffeine that's not tea. Safe for a kid. And it's really sweet."Kai said,"Iced chocolate mocha with extra chocolate, whipped cream, and milk."

"Safe but with the condition a sugar crash and tooth decay."Zane said rolling his eyes at the coffee drinkers at the table.

"Lighten up frosty. Nothing like a little pick me up."Cole said going back to his phone to pick out the song he has been working on.

"AND BY THE ON GOERS OF DARKNESS! MAY HIS LIGHT TRIUMPH THEM ALL-hey when did kai get here?"Jay said breaking out of his trance.

Lloyd held his mouth back from a laugh taking a sip of the sweet drink.

"Get off the table."Kai said feeling a bit more energetic. But irritated either way.

Jay jumped off the table and went back into his seat,"Hey! Where's mine!"

"I think you have enough adrenaline in your body to last you throughout the day."Nya said with a smirk.

"Rude. Real rude Nya. How dare you."Jay said leaning back.

"Anyway. What's the new song?"Kai said.

"Well, it's still a working progress. And I might need you and Zane for Vocalist later? If you're up for it?"

"I'm down."Kai said with a shrug.

"Of course."

Cole placed his headphones in the middle and put the ear pieces facing away from each other,"Cool. We can hang out at my place Saturday? Sound good?"

"That can be done."Zane said leaning in.

Kai nodded.

Lloyd raised a brow warily. Did the whole table get invited? Or just those two...probably not him...not like he would be wanted to hang out.

"Cool. Anyway."He put on the song which started out with a medium beat. Then drifted into a softer beat. Then hyped up with a piano. A thumping beat on every third note from the piano. It was like a heartbeat on a river. 

"Wow...this is like...really nice."Nya said leaning back.

"True, this is really nice. Why do you think it needs vocals?"Kai said taking a long sip of his coffee.

"Well I was thinking that when the best drops, you two can come with a harmonious matching the first piano note. The Kai be like bow bow bow bow, while Zane goes like 'it's always like' then there would be a big been drop. And you two can be like echoing each others words, of course with my modifications to go with the beat. I need you two to help paint my vision!"Cole says with a laugh.

"Well, if that's what you wish. Then we would not hesitate to help you."Zane said clasping his hands together.

"I trust your artistic advice my good sir."Jay said,"Yet I still don't see why you don't like to take my artistic talents. I'm being deprived! Deprived!"

Cole rolled his eyes,"Last time I let you do that. You were never on the right key, trailed off multiple times, forgot the song, and spent 45 minutes for vocal warmups."

"Well you didn't have to call me out like that."Jay said crossing his arms.

"Anyway, I'm glad you guys liked this little thing I've been working on. Hope to see you all there."Cole said picking g up his headphones.

"Right, Lloyd, where do you live so I could pick you up? We also should exchange information to see if you have something planned this weekend as well."Zane says to Lloyd.

"Or I can pick you up."Kai said with a shrug.

Lloyd raised a brow,"You want me to come over?"

"Well, if you want to. It's pretty well known down here. I live in a music studio downtown. My dad won't be home cause he's on some 'big tour' or whatever. So it's all cool on my part. It's up to you, dude."Cole said with a smile.

"You should totally come! His place is huge! And the doorbell is the coolest!"Jay said,"And his father has a picture of himself and Cliff Gordon! CLIFF FREAKING GORDON!"

"Eh, it's roomy. My dad makes enough money for it to be comfortable. And the doorbell is not that great."Cole said with a shrug. He kinda looked like he didn't want to talk about his dad as much.

"It's fun though, it's all up to you Lloyd. So don't feel pressured into going."Nya said patting his shoulder.

"But you might miss some of Zane's cooking. Which no one ever and I mean EVER wants to miss."Kai said with a cheeky smile.

Cole's face lightened up with the sound of Zane cooking,"Oooh yes..."

Zane rolled his eyes,"I mean, I'm not the best. But it is a preferred hobby of mine."

Lloyd laughed a bit,"Sure. Why not. I live on the hilltop at Monastery Drive. Not that far from here."

"Isn't that where Principal Wu lives?"Jay asked.

"Oh...yeah I live with him. Him being my uncle and all...."Lloyd said blushing.

Jay rose a brow,"But where are your pa-"

"I don't want to talk about it."Lloyd said, cutting Jay off,"It's really not important."

The grouped looked visibly worried.

Then the 5th house bell rung.

The group got up from the table and started to head to class to finish the rest of the day. Lloyd feeling like the worst person on the planet changing the mood sour with the few words he spoke. He started to put his hood up only to be caught off guard when small notes of paper were shoved in his direction.

Zane smiled,"Here is my phone number. Text or call if anything happens."

"If ya want to hang out or something. And to educate you all about fritz Donnegan. You uncultured swine."Jay glared playfully.

"Get a nice little jam sesh. Might need a new pair of eyes."Cole said.

"Eh, to talk or hang."Nya said with a smile.

"I might need notes."Kia said rubbing the back of his head,"And to hang out too."

Lloyd smiled and took the pieces of paper,"Thanks. A lot."

And with that they all went to class.

The last bell rings.

The day went good for Lloyd. Friendly people. The classes could be better. Either way. Still good.

Lloyd walked down the stairs of the school building. Kids crowding to get to the bus early to get a good seat. But all Lloyd did was walk to the parking lot where his uncle was getting the car ready. Lloyd jogged over to the front seat and got in.

His uncle, Wu, looked at Lloyd from the side,"So. How was your first day of high school?"

"Honestly? Pretty good."Lloyd said taking his hood off.

"Make any new friends?"

"Yeah...I did."Lloyd said with a smile.

Wu nodded and drove home. Lloyd liked out the window seeing Zane call over Cole to his car and waving by to Kai and Nya.  
He noticed Jay jogging over to the group and waving bye to Cole and Zane as he jumped into Kai's car. He smiled.

"Do you think...do your think I can hang out with some friends this weekend?"Lloyd said turning to his uncle.

"Yes. But, who are these friends exactly?"Wu asked Lloyd raising a brow.

"Well...there's Zane, Cole, Kai, Jay, and Nya. They're all in my first hour. And Nya is in my last hour. They are going to Cole's place downtown for a get together."Lloyd said with a smile.

"Then certainly. Those are good students. Good group of students. Even if they do get into detention every other week. But they are good kids."Wu stated,"...but..."

Lloyd winced at the but,"...but?"

"Out of respect...I would call your father about them. You don't have to do what he says if he rejects them...just...tell him about them."Wu says. Lloyd immediately lost his smile and glared out the window.

"I guess you want me to call my mom about them too? Huh..."Lloyd said through gritted teeth.

"...yes. They're your parents Lloyd. They still love you..."Wu said.

"If they loved me so much why did my father do that and my mom just up and leave."Lloyd said pulling his hood over her head,"I don't care. I'm not going to talk about my friends to those people..."

"...at least give it a try Lloyd."Wu said in a stern tone.

"I'll think about it."Lloyd grumbled.

But he didnt think about it. He never wanted to think about it.

At least there was Saturday to look forward to. At least there was that.

..........................

The last bell rings and Kai and Nya walk over to the parking lot passing by the other students.

"Didn't you say that Jay was meeting us at the door?"Nya said to her brother.

"No, I said the parking lot. Let's go. If we get back soon I could probably pick up the early hours and get home earlier."Kai said as he let out a big yawn.

"Are you sure I can't work with you? I mean. Two incomes is better than one."Nya said looking at Kia worriedly.

"No way. Not until you're 16. We cant have a court fine for child labor abuse! We can't afford that. And I can't afford having you taken away."Kai said slowly so not a lot of people could hear,"Again. We were lucky we could pay rent early this week."

Nya glared,"I'm not a baby Kai. I can take care of myself."

Kai grunted as he pulled out his keys for his car,"By the state of ninjago. Yes you are...I don't trust foster homes...and I don't want you to go through that..."

Nya rolled her eyes. But she knew Kai was right. She looked up to see Zane unlocking his car and chatting with Cole about something,"Hey guys. Did you see Jay?"

"Oh, he will be out soon. He had to retake the quiz before he left."Zane said looking over at the steps to see Jay running down the stairs,"Here he comes."

"Good. See you all tomorrow."Kai said opening the car door.

Nya waved at them.

"Cool. See you guys later! Try to get some sleep kai."Cole said with a soft smile.

"Will do."Kai said and started up his car.

Jay ran over, jumping over the fence,"Sorry I'm late! I totally forgot when the Great War was! I studied! But it was like I couldn't focus all of class! Either way! Totally improved my score! Bye Zane! Bye Cole!"Jay said while getting to Kia and Nya's car.

Cole shook his head and got in the front seat of Zane's Car. Zane went in the front seat.

Kai drove out of the school parking lot to Jay's Street. Which he said was only a block away from his house

"Thanks a plenty guys! Kai! Remember to sleep!"Jay said running down the sidewalk. 

"No problem!"Kai yelled out before driving to the apartment complex a few blocks away and stopped the car in front.

Nya sighed,"...I still think I should start working."

"Only a few more years Nya....I can handle it...just get your homework done and eat..."Kai sighed looking down. Dreading going back to work.

"....fine...just promise you will go straight to bed when you get back."Nya said getting out of the car.

"...."

"Promise me."Nya said looking in through the window.

Kai sighed brushing his hair back,"Alright. Alright. Just go inside. Love you."Kai said and drove off.

Nya sighed looking at Kai drive off before heading inside. She walked up the stairs of her apartment complex. It wasn't anything fancy. But it was a lot better than a lot of these neighborhoods. She unlocked her flat. 

It was a cozy area with 2 bedrooms and a kitchen that connected to the living room. It had all the living requirements, a couch, a tv with a tv stand, a fridge, 2 lamps. Other things that are just boring to name off. Basically anything that their parents left them with before they...

Nya shook her head and went to the kitchen table working on some of her homework. She decided to skip dinner tonight and hopefully enjoy some with her brother tomorrow. She was fine. She was always fine.

Kai rushed over to his work. Which was a 24 hour diner. Kai sighed as he parked his car in the alley and got out. He walked in through the back door smelling the putrid odor of grease. He heard his boss yelling from across the kitchen and he quickly put on an apron.

He was instantly handed a whole tray of dishes to wash, not even his coworkers say a simple hello. Kai glared bitterly before walking to the sink and started to scrub the dishes angrily. And only got more stressed as more dishes piled up.

This was going to be a long...long night...once again...

Man he was tired.

..........................

Jay ran passed the neighborhood where Kai and Nya dropped him off. It was about sunset when he reached his trailer house home...which was in the middle of a junkyard...

Jay could care less as his whole face and body was now covered in the dust he kicked up. He just wanted to take a shower. He walked up the rickety steps and opened the rusted metal door,"Hey Ma! Hey dad!"

"Hey kiddo. We were just watching Wheel of Fortune. Up next is the newest episode of Fritz Wattagon. You want to watch it?"His father asked as Jay walked in.

"Of course he does Ed. And it's Donnwatton."His mother stated.

"Yeah, sure. After I take a shower. And it's Fritz Donnegan! Protector of the galaxy and beyond! We went over this!"Jay said good naturedly as we walked over to the bathroom.

"I told you Ed!"

"I'm not hearing this Edna. It was First Wattronan."

"Murtz Donnawton!"

"Wattronnin!"

"Donna Walton!"

"I have been watching more shows than you edna, you have to trust me!"Ed said crossing his arms.

"Watched! I read two issues!"Edna said with a laugh.

Jay laughed hearing his parents bicker against each other. If it were anyone else. He would be on a whole rant. But he knew that they were the masters of ranting. He stepped into the shower and turned on the faucet which let out cold water. It was always cold water. He scrubbed himself free from any dirt with the rag and bar soap. He also used the bar soap to scrub his hair. He knew it would leave it dry. Better dry and clean, then greasy and a rats nest. 

Jay hummed to himself before hearing the shower start coughing out the water. He sighed and turned off the water drying himself off from the old blue towel that he desperately needed to wash. He dusted off his clothes before jumping right into them. He brushed through his hair real quick before stepping outside.

"Aww...trust me dear, we'll get you some new pjs for christmas. And a new pair of pants. Maybe after."Edna said looking sadly at Her son..

"It's fine Ma. I have a few good years in these before they give."Jay shrugged,"plus. We need a new battery for the car crusher."

"Oh stop that nonsense. Our boy needs new duds. Then we'll give em' new duds."Ed said slapping his knee.

Jay rolled his eyes sitting down on the couch that seemed to have a massive patch job over the years,"It's really fine Pa. We got anything to eat?"

"There should be some soup on the stove dear."Edna said and got up,"I'll get you a bowl."

Jay smiled,"Thanks ma! And really guys. I'm fine. Anyway. I saved up just about enough money for some new pants."Jay said with a soft smile,"And I'm thinking about getting a job to help out a bit. Maybe help with the clothes situation."

Ed sighed,"I'm really sorry son. But trust me. You don't need to work. We can take care of you and ourselves."

"I know that. But I dont need ya'll to be stressing about me. I don't mind really."Jay said with a smile.

"It's fine dear. Just keep your mind focused on your studies. And maybe you will be the next greatest inventor!"Edna said giving Jay his bowl of food. 

Jay laughed taking the soup.

"Oh! Or the next scientist!"Ed said.

"Or the next astronaut! Like fritz!"Edna said clapping her hands.

"Fritz isn't realty edna."Ed said.

"Well I know that Ed! I said like Frots Rottagon."Edna said.

"Wattogon!"Ed said.

"Troottinon!"

"Wattron!"

"Now you're just making things up!"

Jay shook his head and watched as his parents bicker at each other. It was rough...

But it was good.

..........................

Zane smiled at Cole as he dropped him off at his house,"I can't wait for this weekend. It will be fun!"

Cole laughed a bit,"Yeah. It will. That little dude was really cool to hang with."

"His company was enjoyable."Zane said,"How are you doing here? Any word from your father?"

Cole rolled his eyes,"No. He doesn't pick up the phone anymore either. It's like he just...ugh. It just sucks. I know I don't have anything to complain about. My life is great! I dont have to work. I have the whole house to myself. And...I don't Zane. I'm glad you guys are here when I need you guys to be though."

"It is not a problem friend Cole. I understand that these times are troubling for you...with your mother...and your father's behavior...it's normal to feel sad about it..."Zane said holding out his hand to his friend.

Cole smiled and took his hand,"...I just...I can't help but feel guilty about it..."

Zane sighed,"Yes...a lot of people have it worse...but it doesn't excuse your pain...your experiences are different. And your pain is different. Just...don't hold it in...and don't hurt yourself...please...."

Cole sighed before pulling Zane's hand to his lips,"...night..."He said before walking to the doors of the studio...slowly letting go of Zane's hand.

Zane sighed,"Goodnight...."

Cole moved his hair out of his face and watched Zane drive off into the night. He took a deep breath before walking into the studio. It was wide, had an open space for dancing. A recording area, and a whole upstairs for personal use. The walls had frame after frame of his father's accomplishments. 

Cole sighed as we seen photos of the first community theater award. Local theater awards. Broadway. Chorus consorts. To Pulitzer Prize for Drama. 

Cole couldn't say he wasn't proud of his father. He deserved his success. But he couldn't stand hating his father for leaving for some grand tour after his mother...left them...

Was Cole not enough for him to stay? Why didn't he care....why did he leave him with all the grief in his heart...all the pain without comforting him in the slightest. It was his fault...it had to be. Right...no one would love him...why did they leave him alone.

He pitched his arm through his sweater...

No. That wasn't the way to think. He shook his head. He just had to tough it out. He hand friends who cared for him. They wouldn't leave him. They loved him....but what if they didn't...?

"Nope. Nope. Not again."Cole said as he reached the top of the steps. He walked into the bathroom and washed his face. It wasn't his fault. He had friends. He was loved...they have to love him...

He opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out his prescription drugs. They helped a bit. He took two out before putting them back in the cabinet. Then he pulled out melatonin and took out two as well. Then an aspirin. 

He stashed the melatonin for later and took the prescription and the aspirin now with some water. He got out a bowl and some ramen and boiled water. He pulled out a protein shake in the fridge, turned on the tv, and walked over to the weight area and worked out a bit while listening to the news. He benched at least 140 for some light practice. He turned his head at the mentioning of the name Garmadon. His eyes widened at the charges...he almost dropped his barbell. He put it up and as up drinking his protein shake. 

It was a picture of a very pale brunette man who looked a lot like the kid who hung out at the table with them. Just older. He winced when he realized that was his father...no wonder why he didn't want to talk about his parents...

"Poor kid..."Cole said shaking his head,"...man that must really suck..."

Charges of murder. Assault. Alleged CULT! Man this guy was crazy...

Yeah...people had it a lot worse than him...

Cole just felt more terrible. He absent mindedly scratched his arm as he watched the news. His breathing got bad. He got up from the bench and shook his head and went to the sink to wash his face. 

He needed water. Juice. Anything. He grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and chugged it. He also turned off the stove. He wasn't hungry anymore. He drained the water and threw it in the trash. Before walking to the TV and changed the channel to some Naruto. He grabbed his sketch book and sat down and started sketching while listening to the show. He just needed to take his mind off of it...off of anything...

His sleeves felt tight and itchy...like it burned....

'Don't hurt yourself...please....'

Those words rang in is head..."...okay Zane...I wont...I wont..."

He just drew....he barely knew what he was drawing...but he drew....

Anything was better those thoughts...those dark...dark thoughts....

..........................

Zane breathed to himself as he got closer to his apartment. He stomach knotted with the thought of going home...

Going home to him...and no one else.

A part of him was glad that it was just him and not anyone else. He looked up at the picture he had on the rearview mirror of his brother. He was glad he didn't have to come home with him...or be alone with...him.

Zane was late. He was late on his uncle's terms anyway. Whenever he wasn't there before his uncle. He was late. And when he was late...bad things happen....very bad and dirty things happen.

Zane had beads of tears running down his face as the thought of those bad things happening to him...again...and again...

His voice broke out in a sob as he got closer. 

He wanted his father's back...he wanted his brother home with him....he wanted to get away from him.

But he couldn't....that would mean his brother being pulled out of school and then having to be homeless until Zane turns 18 or he dies.

Zane parked in front of the apartment place. It had an old store at the bottom. It was where his father would sell his inventions and toys to passers by. It was a fun place to work.. before he came along and ruined everything.

Zane looked around to see that his car wasn't there. Hope and adrenaline coarse through Zane's body like a bullet and he jumped out of the car, locking it before dashing into the building. Oh god yes, thank you!

Zane opened his apartment door, rolled up his sleeves and threw on his apron and immediately started cooking. Something fast and simple. He cut up vegetables and stirred the broth before tossing them on the stove and boil them together. He got out some leftover dough from last night and a beer and put it in the freezer. He kneaded the dough for a bit before buttering and putting it in the oven. 

He dashed over to the living room and swept and cleaned everywhere quickly before going to the bed room...he looked at his forearms and wrist...black bruises, cigarette burns, and ugly non voluntary cuts and scars scattered around his arms..his stomach knotted as he went into the bedroom...

So much....dirty things happened here...

Zane hesitated before cleaning the room. Everything was almost spotless. 

Zane then hurried to the kitchen to stir the pot, then pour in some rice. He then washed the dishes. It was quick. Just enough for it to be quick.

Zane them fixed his uncle's chair, cleaned out the ashe tray and set a new pack of cigarettes down on the table. They had a whole drawer full of them....the quicker he dies right?

Zane then turned on the TV to his uncle's channel before turning the tv off and setting the remote down on the table beside the chair that had the cigarettes and ashtray. 

Soon he dashed to the kitchen and stirred the pot which now had an appetizing mix of rice, veggies and chicken beef broth with a dash of allspice and garlic and a hint of Tapatio. 

It wasn't one of Zane's greatest cooking. But it would satisfy him...

Zane heard the 10 minute timer go off and he went to the oven and pulled out the bread rolls. He placed them off to the side to cool before taking 2 bowls from the cabinet and pouring the rice mix into the smaller bowl then grabbing some rolls and putting them into the slightly bigger bowl. 

His stomach grumbled...he licked his lips at his quick and easy masterpiece before just grabbing a roll and stuffing his face and swallowing right before the door slammed open. 

Zane jumped back in surprise. He swelled the roll and looked at his uncle,"Hello Uncle Vex. You're home late..."

Vex grunted crushing a can of beer and throwing it to the side, the opposite direction of the trashcan that was right beside the door, and blowing out a huge puff of smoke,"Food. Beer. TV. And shut the fuck up."he said pushing Zane out of his way.

"Yes uncle."Zane said organizing the tray and went to the fridge grabbing the beer and also setting it on the tray.

He slowly walked over to his uncle who turned on the TV to see his favorite show come on. Which was just a show about pure violence and...dirty stuff...

Zane set the food in front of his uncle and slowly stepped away in fear he might lash out at him.

Vex looked at the food and took a bite before spitting it out,"What the fuck is this!"

Vex sat up and tipped over the contents of the food all over the floor. Zane immediately started to cry as he backed away, his knees going weak.

"That has no fucking meat! It's undercooked and you know what!"Vex grabbed Zane's already mauled wrist and rammed Zane's quivering body against the wall. Vex took out his half done cigarette and jammed it right on Zane's arm that shielded his face,"It was fucking to hot you worthless bitch! My mouth is fucking burned because of you!"

"Are you trying to fucking poison me!?"Vex yelled to the sobbing Zane as he tried pushing away Vex's body from himself. Vex immediately wrapped his hands around Zane's shoulders and slammed him into the wall again making sure to bang his head against the wall harder,"Dont fucking run away!"

Zane screamed in panic as tears ran down his face. He pressed his legs together tightly as his bladder threatens to make this situation even worse. His chest was heaving so much it hurt to breathe.

Vex looked at Zane up and down before wrapping his hands around Zane's pink apron,"I thought I told you to take this fucking shit off it makes you look like a fucking cock sucker you gay bastard."

Zane immediately went to untie it. His hands shaking as he felt his own uncle's eyes on his crotch. He felt like he was going to throw up. 

"Go to the fucking room..."Vex said letting go of Zane.

Looked at his uncle and shrunk down on the wall, his legs giving up on him, as he desperately tries to take the apron off,"...please....no....no....please..."

Vex stepped back before kicking Zane in the stomach,"DID I FUCKING STUTTER YOU BITCH!?"

Zane screamed and fell to the side holding his stomach sobbing,"...no...."

"That's what I thought. Go to the fucking bedroom. Dont make this worst Zane...I don't want to hurt you...you made me do this..."Vex said as he walked to the back room.

Zane shakily got up and looked at the back room's door...then the front door....then looked at the spilled food on the floor...

Zane covered his mouth holding back another sob as he walked over to the back room. He struggled to untie the apron. He just wanted to focus on the apron right now as he walked into the back room. He didn't see his uncle right next to the door as he walked in trying to undo the knot that that seemed to be the center of his world at the moment.

Vex brought his hand around Zane's hip and his neck. Dragging him to the bed and throwing him down. Zane's head hitting the headboard. Zane looked at his uncle unbuckling his belt pulling down his pants to pull out his member that was starting to get hard...that fucking sicko...

Zane crawled slowly away from him, his voice going into quiet desperate pleas...."....stop...please...I want you to stop....I'm sorry...I'm sorry..."

Vex grabbed Zane by the collar of his shirt and placed his head directly to his member,"You want to dress like a cock sucker. Be one..."

Zane looked at the organ in front of his face and clenched his jaw shaking his head. 

Vex grabbed Zane's ear and twisted it and pulled Zane's head closer. Having the tip of his cock press against Zane's lips,"You want to dress like a cock sucker. Be one...." he repeated 

Zane let out a sob and his mouth opened slightly as Vex thruster into his throat. Zane gagged as he tried pulling back but his head was pressed against Vex's crotch. His nose was pressed against the the grown man's pubis hairs. Zane wanted to throw up. This man was thrusting into Zane's throat like he was some toy to him. He wanted it to stop so bad. He regretted taking that one roll. 

"You fuck up my mouth, I'm going to fuck up yours. Little bitch."Vex said through breaths. 

Zane's eyes shone panic and dread as his uncles thrust went sloppy. He tried to pull away. Get some air. His hands clawed at his pelvis area desperately, trying to pull away as his uncle had a handful of his hair to keep him in place.

Zane looked up at his uncle. The sick look of lust was clear on his face as he bit his lip and throated harder to the back of Zane's throat. His beer belly jiggling in sick need and pleasure. Zane felt the bitter salty creamy taste of sperm spill in his throat slowly. The thrust just got faster. Zane wanted this to end already... please...

Then it happened. A burst of sperm went straight to the back of his throat then filled his cheeks, it flooded his mouth that he pulled back immediately and huge globs of cum oozed from his mouth. Vex kept yanking on his spent member squirting all over Zane. Like he was some freaking porn star!

Zane curled onto himself and felt the sticky substance all over his face...

Zane heard the zip of Vex's pants and his belt buckle back together before he was grabbed and thrown out of the back room. Zane cracked his eye open to see Vex step over him and over to the front door,"You're lucky I was in a good mood you bitch. I'm going out to eat. Clean this shit up before I get back. And clean yourself up. You look pathetic you little cum slut. I would offer to get you something...but you seem to be already full..."Vex taunted before taking the keys and going outside for more junk.

Zane crawled up and went to the bathroom. His throat sore...so sore. Relief filled his chest as he was gone. He close the door and he felt a warm stream go down his legs. Shame immediately filled his cheeks as he curled in on himself and cried.

It could've been worse...he knew it...it could've been so much worse...

He just wanted to get out of this place....wanted his brother back....wanted his father's back....wanted to be clean again....just be clean....

....please.....

**Author's Note:**

> I warned you. 
> 
> Again. I"m not promising anything. But if you want me to make a squeal or a series it can be done. Maybe. 
> 
> Really depends on how this thing may go.


End file.
